The Face of the Faceless Ones
by Ireallydontcareaboutthename
Summary: My first fan fiction probably really bad but i gotta start somewhere. oh yeah and skull man hasn't met steph yet
1. In the Chair

**So this is my first fan fiction and im not sure ive got the hang of it yet. basically this is a case before Skuldugery meets Valkryie.**

* * *

"So, would you consider this a good plan?" Ghastly asked turning his head as much as he could to look at Skulduggery. They were tied together back to back in chairs. A very simple yet depressingly effective prison Ghastly noted.

"All my plans are good plans. Now whether or not they work is a completely different matter"

"Well did this one work?"

"It seems we are about to find out" Skulduggery replied watching the woman entering the room. The woman was the exact opposite of what Skulduggery had expected her to look like. This woman was wearing about as many colors as it seemed humanly possible. her shoes were bright yellow with a lime green Nike swoosh on them, her left pant leg was orange and her right was red, the shirt she was wearing looked like it had recently been puked on by a rainbow, and to top it all off she had her pink hair up in neat ponytail. The detective was expecting all black.

"Do you know what I am detective?" she asked with an American accent.

"A bag of skittles?"

"Clever, but no. Answers I would have accepted are an executioner, a bad guy or, my favorite, the lucky little girl who gets to kill Skulduggery Pleasant."

"And Ghastly Bespoke" Ghastly added feeling left out.

"And Ghastly Bespoke." The woman said starting to smile eerily.

The woman paced the small gray room staring at the two men menacingly. Skulduggery stayed silent for a while, poked Ghastly and started whistling.

"You seem calm detective. Why?" The woman inquired clearly agitated.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your name ma'am?"

"Veronica Hope"

"My calmness comes from my complete belief that my associate and I will escape with our lives, what we came here for, and perhaps a few pictures to help us remember the day."

The Veronica laughed and continued pacing. Ghastly poked Skulduggery. The Veronica turned to the men in the chairs and pulled out a gun from a holster Skulduggery hadn't noticed and began examining hit. "For the sake of conversation how do you plan to do all of these things?"

Skulduggery turned to her and began, "One get out of this chair, two escape this room, three walk calmly to whichever room the artifact is in, walk calmly out of this compound and all while taking a constant photo shoot."

"I notice your first goal is to get out of the chair which is quite impossible. Those ropes binding you also bind your magic."

"Too bad it doesn't bind sewing scissors." Ghastly said as both men stood from their chairs.

"Yes, quite a shame" Skulduggery said walking towards Veronica Hope.

"Should we begin step two?" Ghastly asked also walking towards Veronica.

"Yes I believe it's a good time for that." Then both men lunged at Veronica who fired the gun.


	2. Explanation

Skulduggery's face was itchy. Well his skull was itchy. He wasn't even sure skulls could get itchy. Maybe it was one of those ghost organ things where people imagine they still have arms or legs that they don't. He stopped, adjusted his façade, the source of the itchiness, and kept walking more purposefully now that he was nearing Ghastly Bespoke's shop. He stopped at the door, knocked, then entered because, as he had told Ghastly before, he was much too important to wait.

"Good morning Skulduggery" Ghastly said without looking up from the eight legged suit he was sewing. "Glad to make your acquaintance." He added with a less than excited expression on his mangled face.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. But, as happy as you are to see me there is something that will make you even happier."

"Happier than seeing you? A case?"

"Even better, a personal mission that will probably get us both killed!"

"I live for those." Ghastly said, finally showing some interest by putting down the suit. "Please, sit and explain."

Skulduggery sat and removed the façade which he decided could make a skull itch. "Firstly I need to know if you're in then and only then can I tell you."

"Depends, who's the third?"

"I was thinking either Gordon Edgley or Ignis Recreant"

"Ignis."

"What? Gordon is so funny."

"Yes but Ignis has magic that can save our skins in a pinch."

"True, true so I'll walk over and tell her later."

"Walk? What happened to the Bentley?"

"There was an incident with a pole."

"You hit a pole?"

"I did not hit the pole the pole hit me."

"So it moved." Ghastly said with a smirk.

"Well… no but it didn't get out of the way. We have more important things to talk about right now."

Ghastly laughed and made a gesture for Skulduggery to continue

"Remember how magnificent my face was? My deep piercing eyes, my chiseled jaw line, my beautiful nose, m the way ha-"

"Yes I get it you looked great, back to the story please."

"Right well what if I told you there was a way to get all of that back?" Skulduggery sat back in his chair waiting for Ghastly's response.

"Impossible no magic could take back what was done to you, you know we tried everything." Ghastly knew he might upset Skulduggery but he couldn't let his friend get his hopes up like this just to be disappointed.

"That, my dear friend is where you are wrong. There is an object that when put on the face will turn the wearer into whoever they want. Imagine the sneaking I could do with that." Skulduggery was excited more excited than he had been in a long time.

"And what is this thing called?" Ghastly asked also excited

"The face of the faceless ones."


End file.
